Your Loving Arms
by SNolon
Summary: "Prue," Phoebe called out, having just had a premonition, "We need to find this woman," she said, pointing to a picture in the newspaper. "Why?" Prue asked, out of curiosity and not out of doubt, "What did you see?" Piper looked up from the eggs she was cooking, wondering what Phoebe saw as well. Phoebe looked to them and said, "I saw this woman being attacked."
1. Notes

Hello,

Just a couple of notes before the actual story!

First, Paige is** not** related to the sisters. Just wanted to get that out of the way; and, secondly the year is 2001 and Paige is currently 24. Prue is currently 30. Third, the sisters **were** attacked by Shax, the Source's personal assassin, but Prue did not die. In fact, she's still alive in this story. All three sisters are (again, Paige is not related to them).

With those three things in mind, Prue and Paige _will be_ dating in this story. If the idea of two women loving one another upsets you, then I'd recommend not reading this.

SNolon.


	2. Chapter 1 - And so it begins

"Prue," Phoebe called out, having just had a premonition, "We need to find this woman," she said, pointing to a picture in the newspaper. "Why?" Prue asked, out of curiosity and not out of doubt, "What did you see?" Piper looked up from the eggs she was cooking, wondering what Phoebe saw as well. Phoebe began, "I saw this woman being attacked," she looked back at the paper, "by a demon." Prue took the paper from Phoebe and nodded, "It says here she is a writer. She is signing autographs at the main library downtown." Phoebe nodded her head, "I saw her being attacked at night time, though, in the back room at P3."

Piper took the flying pan off the stove, "The back room at P3?" She asked, "Why would she be back there?" Phoebe shrugged, "Who knows?" Prue sighed, "Well, it is my day off. Phoebe, you have to go to the _Bay Mirror_ today, right?" Phoebe nodded her head, "Yeah," she sighed. Piper added, "I have to go to work anyway, so I can watch for her at the club." Prue nodded her head, "I'll just go to the book signing, then, and see what I can find out."

* * *

A few hours had passed and Prue was just pulling up the library. She found a parking space and pulled in. Normally, there would be more cars here but it was the middle of the day. Prue checked how she looked in the mirror and then got out. She sighed, locking her car, and entered the library. She saw a sign describing the book signing. _Coping with Loss by Paige Matthews_ book signing is in the Conference Room F-1, bottom floor, and second door to the left. The billboard displayed Paige Matthews holding the book next to her.

Prue walked to the stairs and went down to the basement. There were a few people there, around twenty, who were either buying the book or getting already-bought books signed. Prue, having not heard of the book before, picked one up and looked at the back. _Paige Matthews,_ 24, has certainly survived a lot of heartache; having survived the car wreck that killed her adoptive parents, at the age of 16 and three quarters, she found a way through the heartache and was able to _move forward_ by discovering who she is and what she was meant to do. Even though, no one can tell someone else _who_ they are and _what_ they are meant to do, what Paige Matthews does do is help the reader see that they too have a special destiny; and that they, too, are worth something. If you have ever wondered 'Am I worth it?' then this book is for you.

Prue noticed that the back cover also mentioned that Paige had spent time as a social worker, along with writing two other books; _Moving Forward_ and _Survivor's Guilt; It's not your fault._ Prue smirked, thinking that Paige has done a lot for a 24-year-old. Prue looked up to the person selling the books and gave the $40.00 required for all three books. She was also informed that Paige would autograph all three, no extra charged, if Prue didn't mind waiting in the line.

By the time Prue got to the front of the line, she was the last one there. The autograph signing ending at 1:00PM, and it was now a quarter to one. Paige looked up at the woman and smiled, "Hello," she said, going through the motions of taking the books to sign them. Prue looked at the other woman and said, "Hi. I admire your courage to write and help others." Paige smiled, "Thank you." She went to shake the other woman's hand and they both jumped, a bit of static electricity forming between them. Both of them also felt the butterflies building up inside their stomach.

"Who do I," Paige paused mentally telling herself to calm down, "make this out to?" She continued. Prue smiled, "Prue Halliwell." Paige looked up, "_The_ Prue Halliwell?" Prue chuckled and said, "I guess so?" In truth, Prue was a little used to the reaction. Her sisters and she were famous in both the magical and non-magical worlds. She was famous for photographs, particularly her wedding photos, since the ones she did for Leo and Piper became so popular, but she had many other photos that were well-acclaimed. In fact, some of them were even displayed in various museums and art shows. Piper was famous because of the line of P3 night clubs that were a hit around the country. Finally, Phoebe was famous because of her syndicated advice column for the _Bay Mirror_.

Paige smiled, finishing the autographs, "I don't suppose you'd like to grab some coffee?" Paige asked, handing back the three books. Prue smiled back, wondering why she was feeling this way, "Sure." She said still smiling. Paige nodded, getting up and looking over to her publicist, Jackie, "All done, right?" Jackie looked over, "Yep." Paige smiled, picking up her jacket, "I'll be back at the hotel later. See you," she waved back and followed Prue out, "Any recommendations on good coffee places?" Prue shrugged, "Antonio's is good, especially if you want something light as well; like a sandwich." Paige thought for a moment, "Yeah," she finally said, "a sandwich _would_ be good," she laughed, "I haven't ate anything other than a bagel on my way out this morning."

Prue nodded, "Alright then," she looked across the street to make sure it was clear, and then they crossed over and entered the small diner slash restaurant. After Prue ordered a strong coffee, which Paige seconded, they decided to make it a carafe since they both really liked coffee. Prue ordered a ham and cheese sandwich and Paige ordered a Reuben. Paige thought for a moment and then spoke up, "So, Prue," she said looking at the other woman, "Excuse me for being so direct, but I wanted to know if you actually have read my books?" Prue coughed a bit, having just taken a sip of her coffee, "Er," she paused, "No." She shook her head.

Paige chuckled, "I didn't think so." She shrugged, "That's okay." Paige smirked, leaning in, "So," she begun, as Prue raised an eyebrow, "Why did you seek me out?" Prue stuttered for a moment, trying to think up an excuse, "Well, I heard about the book signing in the newspaper." Paige nodded her head, "I see." She smirked and then looked down to the table, "No sugar," she said, holding out her hand. A glow of orbs appeared followed by a sugar shaker. Prue seemed surprised, looking back up to Paige, "You're a whitelighter?" Paige nodded her head, "Yes." She poured some sugar into her coffee, stirring it, and then said, "So," she smirked, "Why _did_ you seek me out?"

Prue raised her left eyebrow, having to admit that she liked this girl's style, "My sister had a premonition of you being attacked by a demon." Paige nodded her head, "I see." She leaned back as the sandwiches arrived, "Thank you," she said to the waiter before he left. She bit into the Reuben, "Don't forget to eat, Prue, gotta keep up your strength," Paige said with a wink and a giggle. Prue nodded her head, biting into her sandwich as well, "Yeah," she said absent-mindedly.

After about ten minutes, Paige finally asked, "So, when did the vision show me being attacked?" Prue answered, "Night time, in the back of one of my sister's clubs." Paige nodded her head, "I see. It was a demon, not a darklighter?" Prue nodded her head, "Yes." Paige rubbed her forehead, "That doesn't make sense." She sighed, "I don't know why a demon would be attacking me." She shook her head, "Odd." Paige finished her sandwich. Prue had just finished hers as well, and they had both downed all the coffee.

"Maybe we should just go back to your place," Paige finally said, "and figure out the reasons with your sisters?" Prue nodded her head, "Yeah," she said, "that might be the best idea." Paige chuckled, "Still surprised?" She smirked. Prue nodded her head, "A little, yeah." Paige nodded and stood up, walking over to pay before Prue had a chance to object; and she would have too, but Paige's news had left Prue almost completely speechless.

By the time Paige and Prue had gotten to the manor, Phoebe and Piper were already there. Since Prue had driven Paige there, instead of them orbing, it took some time. Paige had said she preferred that method of travelling anyway. It turned out that Paige was born a whitelighter, instead of dying and having been made one, so she had gone most of her life without powers. Prue opened the door and escorted Paige inside and into the living room. Paige smiled at the other two women, "Hi," she said with a wave, "I'm Paige Matthews." Phoebe stood up first, "Phoebe Halliwell." Piper was next, "Piper Halliwell."

Paige was about to say something when Leo walked in from the kitchen. He looked over to Paige and smiled, "Paige?" Paige smiled back, "Hey Leo." Piper looked between the two, "Oh," she said simply, "Of course you know each other," she chuckled. Paige nodded her head, "Leo helped guide me when I discovered my powers." They all sat down, the three sisters on the couch, with Leo on the arm next to Piper, and Paige in one of the large chairs. "I already told Prue but I wasn't made into a whitelighter when I died, like Leo, I was born one." Leo spoke up, "So," he said to Phoebe, "I take it she's the one you had a premonition about?" Phoebe nodded her head, "Yeah."

Paige sighed, "Any idea what demon is supposed to attack me?" Phoebe shook her head, "It wasn't in the book and Leo checked with the Elders, describing the one I saw, and they had never even heard of it." Paige shrugged, "Probably a lower level demon then." Paige sighed, "Why a demon would attack me, and not a darklighter, I do not know." Prue spoke up now, "So, how were you born? I didn't even know whitelighters could have children?" Piper looked up, interested in knowing this as well. Paige nodded, "Technically, before Piper and Leo, whitelighters were forbidden to be in any type of relationship. My father and mother, who were both whitelighters at the time, broke the rules."

Phoebe smiled, "Forbidden romance, how exciting!" She laughed a little. Paige smiled as well, "Yeah. Unfortunately for them, after my mother gave birth to me, the Elders found out. They were going to bind my powers but, somehow, my mother and father hid me until I was 16." Prue looked up, "When your adoptive parents died?" Paige nodded her head in agreement, "Yes. I orbed out of the car, although I didn't realize it at the time, and managed to find myself in the heavens; during an Elder meeting no less. I was scared and confused. My parents had just died and I had no idea where I was, but I had impressed them." She chuckled here, "By teleporting there, without any prior experience, I had proven that I had the ability to learn about my heritage."

"After that, they assigned me to Leo. He taught me what I needed to know and, eventually, I proved ready to take on charges of my own." Leo chuckled here, "During all that time, she even managed to write three books and graduate high school and college." Paige smirked, "Following your advice, of course." Leo nodded, "I knew, if she was going to continue her life here on earth, she would need a good education." Piper smiled at her husband, he was always a caring person.

Phoebe smiled at the exchange and then said, "Sounds like you were busy?" Paige nodded her head, "Very." Prue spoke up, "The one thing I don't get is how two people who, no offense," she looked between Paige and Leo, then back to Paige, "are, technically, dead have a child?" Both Leo and Paige shrugged. Leo spoke up first, "The elders, as far as I'm aware, never quite found out how. I mean, obviously," he blushed here, "They know _how_, but," he coughed, "it shouldn't _technically_ be possible." Paige nodded, feeling bad for Leo having to talk about sex, "When they tested my DNA, it came back as 100% whitelighter."

Phoebe had been wondering so she finally asked, "So, Paige, who _are_ your birth parents?" Paige smiled at Phoebe's use of _birth parents_, which showed how trained in proper terms Phoebe really is, "Sam Wilder and Melissa Paige." Prue looked forward, "Sam?" Phoebe and Piper both looked to their elder sister, "You know him?" They asked with a confused tone. Piper thought she might know the name, but was not completely sure. Phoebe didn't know the name at all.

Prue nodded her head, "Sam was mom's whitelighter for a while but eventually he had to leave, so another whitelighter was assigned to mom." Paige nodded here, "He left because of my mom becoming pregnant with me." Leo spoke up, "From what I know, he told Patty, your mom," he looked between the sisters, "and she promised to keep it a secret." Prue looked over to Leo, "How do you know that?" Leo shrugged, "Whitelighter gossip." Paige began laughing, "It doesn't hurt that he knew my dad too." Leo sighed, "Paige," he sounded annoyed, but had a gleam in his eyes, "Alright, yes, I knew Sam. As you three know, there aren't many whitelighters, so most of us know each other pretty well. Sam was one of the whitelighters who helped train me. I looked up to him," he smiled at Piper, "Still do, actually."

Paige smiled here, "That's also why Leo was the best person to help train me. He fathered me in a way, helping me get over the issues I had with both my birth and adoptive parents, and past that helping me realize my potential as a whitelighter." Leo smiled, "Oh," he said, "by the way, thanks for the mention in your latest book." Paige smiled, "You're welcome." Phoebe leaned forward here, "So," she said getting serious, "How do we prevent a demon no one seems to know from attacking Paige?"


	3. Chapter 2 - Getting to know One Another

_Phoebe leaned forward here, "So," she said getting serious, "How do we prevent a demon no one seems to know from attacking Paige?"_

* * *

That was the question. Unfortunately for everyone involved, there was no simple answer; at least none that could be solved immediately. As such, it was decided that, for now, it would be better if Paige remained at the manor.

"Alright," Paige said, "I need to get some clothes from the hotel, then." She stood up, "I'll be right back." Prue shook her head, standing up, "I'll come with you," Prue looked at Paige, adding, "Just in case," to show the whitelighter she wasn't calling her weak. Paige sighed, "Fine," she rolled her eyes, "but don't expect me to play _damsel in distress_ much longer, Leo," she eyed the man who talked her into staying with them. Leo chuckled and said, "Of course not."

Paige held out her hand for Prue, who took it, both of them once again feeling butterflies in their stomach, as they orbed to Paige's hotel room. Paige sighed loudly as she grabbed some of her clothes from the closet, "I can't believe I let him talk me into this," she grumbled, looking back at Prue, "Honestly, I'm a grown woman, and I trust you all, but I'd rather take care of myself." Prue nodded her head, "I understand, Paige."

Paige sighed, "What happens when a charge needs me? I can't just disappear; oh, and my book tour," she grumbled, "I got to call Jackie," she said as she pulled out her cellphone, hitting the speed dial, "Jackie? Hey," she said, "Today was the last signing, right?" A pause then, "Good, any other plans this week?" Another pause then, "Just Friday? What about tomorrow? … Canceled? Oh. I guess they found someone else? Oh, what's her name? … Yeah, I guess. Alright, Friday? What time? 2:00PM? Okay. See you there." Paige hung up the phone.

Paige laughed, looking down at the phone as she put it away, "So," she began, looking back at Prue, "I have an interview at the _Bay Mirror_ this Friday at 2:00PM." She chuckled, "After that, the tour is heading to Los Angeles." She shrugged, "Nearing the end; finally," she groaned. Prue smiled, "Not a fan of adoring fans?" She quipped. Paige laughed, "No, don't get me wrong, I love helping people; it's what I do, but I prefer not having people all giddy over me…I'm just a regular person, even if my life is far from normal." She sighed.

Prue nodded her head, "I understand," she smiled, "My life is hectic too." Paige nodded her head, just finishing her packing, "I'm sure, with being a _Charmed One_ and a famous photographer," Paige laughed, "So much to do and all that." Prue nodded, "Sometimes I wish people would see the real me and not the famous me."

Paige tilted her head to the left, "So," she said with a gleam in her eyes, "Who isthe _real_ Prue Halliwell?" Prue smirked, "Well," she thought for a moment, sitting on the bed, "Honestly, I care about my sisters a lot. I'm a protector and I _need_ to protect my friends and family. I'm also very careful who I trust because, unfortunately, I've been hurt a lot." She sighs, "So have my sisters." Paige nodded, sitting in a chair by the bed, "I can relate." She sighed as well, moving a stray hair from her face, and adjusting her glasses, "People think I have it all together, because of my books, but even I don't know the meaning." Paige laughed here, "Sometimes everything seems so overwhelming that I just have to," she smirked here, "scream or something."

It was now Prue's turn to laugh, "I understand completely," she finally managed to say. "I feel that way a lot." She sighed, looking down, "To be honest, I can talk to my sisters about a lot, but I am supposed to be the strongest, and it's tough. You know? How am I supposed to be the big, strong, older sister and yet, at the same time, cry when I need to?" Paige nodded here, "I've never had actual siblings but I have to be the same way. People read my books, listen to me on talk shows, etc. and expect me to be this big, strong, independent woman who can do everything. That is a lot to live up to," Paige sighed as well.

Prue shrugged, "How did we get ourselves into this mess?" Paige laughed, "By being strong, independent women?" She quipped. Prue laughed, an honest-to-goodness laugh, the kind few people could make her do, and then she felt nervous, for some reason. This other woman was making Prue feel uneasy, yet a good kind of uneasy, like she first felt with Andy so long ago…before he died. Prue sighed loudly; she never liked anyone besides Andy, not really. She had been out with Roger before, and other men, but certainly never loved anyone like she loved Andy. She knew the difference, but then how could she be feeling this for this woman she hardly knew? It wasn't a spell. Leo knew Paige and Paige was a whitelighter. Anyway, Prue knew she could trust Paige as soon as she met her. Honestly, she had to meet Paige as soon as she saw her picture in the paper this morning. That was when she first saw her. That was when she knew or, at least, suspected.

Paige looked at Prue and didn't say anything. She couldn't. Those darn butterflies were back. She inwardly cursed herself. She had never been with anyone since her first boyfriend, back before her adoptive parents died. After the car accident, life had moved fast and she just had more priorities. She certainly never liked a _woman_ before. Paige had never questioned her sexuality before, and yet here she was falling for a woman she hadn't even known for a day. Truthfully, she had been to the manor twice before this afternoon. Once, because Leo had to check the sister's Book of Shadows about a demon that was going after a charge they were both watching. The second time was when she had been attacked by a darklighter and had no choice but to go to Leo. Both times the sisters were out so she hadn't had a chance to meet them. Suddenly, Paige found herself truly regretting that. After all, wouldn't it have been better to meet the _beautiful_ woman before her before today?

Prue was watching Paige and trying not to do anything stupid but, truthfully, she was having a hard time not leaning over to kiss her. _Damn it Prue, get ahold of yourself!_ She mentally berated in her mind. This was no time to think with her hormones, but why was she thinking in such ways? Certainly, Prue had never had such feelings for another woman. Right? Well, she had only really ever romantically _loved_ one person. _Damn it Prue, you don't even know her! Get ahold of yourself._ Paige sighed, wondering if she should kiss Prue. Wait, kiss her? She hardly knew her. Paige sighed again, looking over at the beautiful woman seated on her bed, thoughts running through Paige's head that were not befitting a whitelighter, especially one _born_ as one.

Finally, Paige had made a decision. "Prue?" She said, with a bit of a nervous edge attached to her voice. "Yes?" answered Prue. "Do you, uh," Paige stuttered, "think you," _Get ahold of yourself, Matthews! _"What I mean to say is this," she sighed again, closing her eyes then reopening them, "Prue, I like you. I was just wondering if, well, er, you like me? I mean I could totally understand if you don't; I mean, I wouldn't be happy but I would total—"Suddenly, Paige's lips were not alone; Prue's own had found Paige's and a feeling of complete bliss had come over Paige. She moaned as Prue's tongue slowly found her own, being invited inside without any hesitation.

Prue had smiled as Paige asked her question. Truthfully, Prue was close to asking herself but had been trying to find the courage. Normally, Prue would be the first to be upfront, especially in a potential relationship, but Paige was different. She made Prue feel nervous, perhaps even giddy, much like Andy had done to her. In truth, it made Prue happy and, as such; the least she could do is kiss Paige in order to relief the tension the babbling woman had. Truthfully, it was one of the best kisses Prue had ever experienced. She couldn't help but moan as Paige did. Her hand gently brushing the other woman's hair, as their tongues danced with one another. Prue had to admit that she believed she already _loved_ this woman. How without even knowing her a day? Prue didn't know. Certainly, she had never expected it; and yet, here they were…kissing. Wow. That was all Prue could think. _Wow_.


	4. Chapter 3 - Well Deserved Happiness

Clothes were scattered all over the hotel room. The sounds of love could be heard throughout the hotel room. Prue was too busy kissing Paige, while the other rubbed circles on her back, that they did not hear the sounds of orbs from the foot of the bed. Three forms looked toward the two and there was a squeal and an, "Oh my," from two of them. The third just gulped and turned around, while blushing a very deep crimson shade.

Paige looked over, "Ah!" She called out, covering both her and Prue's near-naked forms. Prue looked back, "Uh," she blushed as well, "Piper, Phoebe, Leo?" She crinkled her nose, "What _are_ you doing here?" She accused. Phoebe giggled, "What _are_ you doing, Prue?" She wiggled her eyebrows, "Or rather, _who_ are you doing?" Piper covered her face, smacking Phoebe, "Phoebe!" She called out. Leo, still turned around, "Uh, manor in _five minutes_," and with that he grabbed Piper and Phoebe and orbed them out.

Paige sighed, "Oh man," she said, "I think we're going to be grounded," she put her face into the pillow, "Urgh," she said. Prue sighed, shaking her head, "Well," she looked around, then back to Paige, "Paige, I do not regret what we were doing." She nodded her head once, showing she was not lying. Paige moved from the pillow and looked into Prue's eyes, "Neither do I." She then grabbed Prue head and kissed her, moving back, "Prue, I know we just met…and, I have never said this to anyone, but I love you." Paige looked into Prue's eyes, hoping the older woman wasn't about to run away. Prue, for her part, was shocked. _She loves me?_ Prue thought for a moment. Her stomach was doing flips. Even though she just met Paige, her body _and_ mind was telling her the same thing. What was her heart telling her, though? She thought for a moment. "Paige," she said simply, "I want you to know; I love you too." She embraced Paige, "I never want to let you go. I really do love you."

Paige began to sob uncontrollably, "I," she looked down, still crying, "I'm glad." Prue lifted Paige's head up, "What's wrong?" Paige shook her head, "I haven't had a serious relationship since before my parents died. My boyfriend was such a jerk," she sighed, looking into Prue's eyes, "A real _jerk_, if you know what I mean." Prue continued to look into Paige's eyes, "He hurt you?" Paige nodded her head, "I guess I've never really moved past it. I thought I did, but I kind of just stopped dating and, even more so, stopped getting involved romantically." She shrugged, "I thought it was more because of my whitelighter duties," she sighed, "but, I guess not." Prue nodded her head, moving her hands to hold onto Paige's smaller frame, "Paige, I would never hurt you. Okay?" Paige nodded her head, truly believing Prue. Both women sat there quietly for a few minutes. "I mean it," Prue said, starting to cry herself, feeling terrible because she wasn't there for Paige. She hadn't known her, but discovering you love someone makes you want to be there for them and makes you feel guilty when you're not, even in cases where you had no control over that.

* * *

Piper, Phoebe, and Leo were seated on the couch in the living room. They had orbed to Paige's hotel room, after Leo had sensed they were both still there, because they thought maybe something was wrong. It had been nearly an hour and a half since Prue and Paige left to get Paige's luggage. What they certainly hadn't expected was that their level-headed older sister would be making out, like some hormonal teenager, with a born-whitelighter.

Prue and Paige appeared in a shower of orbs, holding hands, with Prue carrying Paige's luggage. They looked around at the three faces and smiled. Prue sat down the luggage, while Paige took a seat on the smaller loveseat. Prue then sat down next to Paige, smiling at her, and holding her hand. Prue started the conversation, "Guys, I know Paige and I just met but I want you all to know that I love her. I know what you might be thinking, but I have _never_ been one to act without thinking. Honestly," she looked over at Paige and continued to smile, "when I saw Paige's picture this morning, I wanted to get to know her. When Phoebe," she looked at Phoebe, "said she had to go to work, my heart did a flip when I realized only I was free to go to the book signing." She sighed, "Honestly," she looked at Piper, and said "you know I'm not one to just go around sleeping with people. Andy was the last person I truly loved, and I would _never_ say that lightly, nor would I act on it without thinking." The three people were quiet, allowing the two woman time to speak.

Paige spoke up next, looking toward Leo, "You know that since Guy," she looked toward Piper and Phoebe, "my ex-boyfriend, from high school," she looked back to Leo, "I haven't been able to truly trust another person with my heart, at least not romantically, but with Prue I immediately felt a connection." She smiled, looking by at Prue, "When I first met you, before I even knew your name, my stomach was hurting, like there were butterflies doing summersaults," she joked, "and I wanted to get to know you. I really wanted to get to know you _so much_, which is why I asked you to the coffee shop, but then I got worried because I thought something might be wrong." She sighed, looking back at Leo, "I didn't expect to fall for someone this fast but I wouldn't trade this for the world; I finally found someone I can trust," she sighed looking down at the ground, "and, because of what happened, that's rare for me."

Leo nodded his head, looking to Paige, "I'm glad," Paige smiled looking up to him. Leo looked to Prue, "Prudence," he said, using a voice that made everyone in the room jump, "Paige is a little sister to me. I have mentored her and watched over her. I trust you. I really do," he smiled again, "just take care of her, okay?" Prue nodded, feeling glad to have his support. Leo then looked back to Paige, "Paige, this is an odd position for me to be in. I consider both of you family so, on the one hand, I'm thrilled for the both of you. I know both of you, and what you have both been through, so I want _nothing_ but happiness for you both but then, on the other hand, I'm scared if this doesn't work out it will hurt you both. I don't want that, so try and be careful? I want you both to be happy, okay?" Paige nodded, "Thank you, Leo," she said, near tears.

Piper smiled and looked to Prue, "She makes you happy?" She asked simply. Prue nodded her head, "Extremely." Piper nodded her head, "Then you know I will support you both." Phoebe smiled and squealed, "You know I'm all for Prue getting some," she giggled. There was a chorus of, _Phoebe's!_, _Ew's!_, and shaking of heads directed toward Phoebe due to the comment. Paige smiled, shaking her head, and moved closer to Prue. Piper picked up on this and smiled. She was truly glad her eldest sister found someone who could truly support her. From what she had seen of Paige, the woman was certainly level-headed and didn't just make random decisions. Of course, they had hardly known her for a day but Leo trusted her. He even thought of her like a sister, and Piper knew that Leo didn't just trust anyone, so Paige must have really been trust-worthy.

* * *

After dinner, Paige had excused herself and went to the backyard. She needed some time to think about everything. She had been out her for an hour. She heard someone clear their throat, and looking up she saw Prue. Paige smiled and moved over, to allow Prue room, "Please," she offered, "sit." Prue nodded and sat down, placing a hand over Paige's shoulder, "Everything okay?" Paige shook her head, "No, I just am not used to large families." Prue laughed, "I understand," she hesitated and then spoke up, "but I think it's more than that."

Paige sighed and then decided to be truthful, "Bringing up Guy earlier made me think of some bad memories." She sighed. Prue moved closer to Paige, allowing Paige to place her head into Prue's neck, "Tell me," she offered. Paige nodded, beginning to lightly cry, "He used to hit me. It was so long ago, but I still remember it." She sighed, shaking every so lightly, "He once tried to rape me," she shook her head, "he never got a chance. Right before he did," she shook her head, "my father found us. We were out on a date," she sighed, "my father saved my life. I always wanted to know my birth parents, and I hated my adoptive parents, but they loved me." Prue began crying a little herself, but kept silent, letting Paige speak. "After that, we pressed charges. Eventually, Guy would be found guilty, but my parents weren't alive to see that. They died a week before the final decision. We were arguing when they died," she sighed.

Prue shook her head, "I'm sorry, honey," she said, kissing Prue's forehead, "I wish I could have been there for you." Paige shook her head, "I," she sighed, "I've never really been able love someone since Guy, Prue. He tore out my heart." Prue nodded, holding onto Paige like she was afraid to let go, "Paige, I will _never_ let anyone do that to you, okay?" Paige nodded her head, "Alright." Prue smiled, "Paige, trust me, I never want to break your heart. I know we just met today, but I swear to you I _never_ will do that to you. I can't promise we won't get into arguments. I'm sure we'll get mad at each other; probably want to kill each other, too," she smiled, looking at Paige in the eyes now, "but I will _always_ want to make up with you. _Always_," she repeated.

Paige smiled, looking at Prue now, "Realistic," she winked, "a very good quality, Ms. Halliwell," she giggled, kissing Prue on the lips, "Thank you." Prue smiled, "No, thank _you_, Ms. Matthews." Prue winked now. Paige giggled again, placing her hands around Prue's neck, and snuggling closer, "I'm glad I got to meet you, Prue," she sighed, "I don't want to leave." Prue smiled, thinking it over for a moment, "Then don't," she said simply. Paige looked at her, with a confused look in her eyes, "What do you mean?" Prue smiled, "Move in with me?" Paige sighed, "What will your sisters say?" Prue shrugged, "Piper will probably think we're moving fast, but she'll support me, and Phoebe will just make some off-hand sexual comment." Paige chuckled, but kept silent. Prue looked at her, "Honestly, Paige, I love you. I'm not going to just say that for sex, either. If we never had sex, even if we never touched, if you were just around me, I would be happy for that. Don't get me wrong," she sighed, "earlier, when we almost did have sex, I was so happy, but not because of what we were going to do, but because of who I was with. _You_ make me happy, Paige."

Paige nodded her head, thinking some more, "Alright," she said simply, "I'll move in with you, Prue. I trust you, whole-heartedly." Prue smiled, holding Paige even tighter, "I never want to let you go, Paige." Paige smiled, holding onto Prue just as tight, burying her face into her neck, "Then don't," she said simply, "and I won't let you go either." They both smiled, simply happy to be there with one another. Little did they know that three sets of eyes were silently watching them, from the kitchen.

Phoebe sighed, "Do you think they're really in love, Piper?" Piper nodded her head, "Yes, I trust Prue. She's only ever really been in love with Andy. She would have settled for Roger, but she was really in love with Andy." Leo nodded his head, "I can say the same for Paige. She once loved Guy, but he wanted her only for her body, and when he refused," Leo shook his head, "he tried to take it." Piper held her hand to her mouth, "No…" She said simply, shaking her head, and Phoebe began to tear up, "Did he?" She asked, looking to Leo, hoping it wasn't true.

Leo shook his head, "No," he said simply, "He tried but Paige's adoptive father saved her just in time. They would later sue Guy but, unfortunately, neither her mother nor her father lived to see him placed in prison." Leo sighed, "Part of the reason that Paige was able to write the first book was because of the money that she won from the court case. They never wanted money, just justice, but Guy came from a rich family." Leo shook his head, "His parents would buy off the young girls and their parents that Guy hurt," he gritted his teeth, unable to stomach the actions of such a boy, "but Paige and her parents weren't willing to take the money."

Phoebe looked at Leo, "Did they," she hesitated to even say it. Leo, seeming to pick up her train of thought, spoke up, "The courts were never able to prove that Guy's parents were responsible for the accident, but the timing certainly made the jury wonder, so that may have had something to do with Paige winning in the end. I certainly was one to wonder, even did some research of my own," he sighed here, "but I was never able to prove anything." He shrugged, "ever since then though, I have watched over Paige; first as her whitelighter, and mentor, but now as her friend. As I said earlier, she's a little sister to me. I take the role of an older brother very seriously. I knew her before I knew the three of you so, even though I know Prue would never intentionally hurt Paige, I'm very cautious of this relationship." Piper and Phoebe shook their heads, understanding Leo's reasoning, "I hope it turns out for them, they both deserve it," Phoebe finally spoke up.


End file.
